


Audrey Rose

by MarcellusMiro66



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Body Horror, Character Study, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Revenge, Supernatural Elements, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellusMiro66/pseuds/MarcellusMiro66
Summary: Cristina's the silent one for a reason...





	Audrey Rose

A bloody knife in one hand and her newly acquired phone in the other, Cristina stood over the two horrified corpses and gazed longingly at them. She wanted to laugh mockingly on one hand, she wanted to cry somberly on the other; yet ultimately, she couldn't do either. She could only stare blankly at the crime she herself committed, the horrifying mess she made and would soon need to clean up. But how could she? It was so...beautiful. Alluring, entrancing, mesmerizing, just to name a few. It was a masterpiece of fine art painted on the canvas that was the smooth wood floor; the moonlight seeping through the closed curtain and the ruby blood puddle increasing in size just added to the completely hypnotizing nature of it. It drove her insane with lethal passion, not helped by the odd sensation fluttering within her chest liked bottled butterflies in a glass jar. The cherry atop the ice cream sundae was the fact that her poor excuse of actual parents were the ones laying down on the floor instead of her, giving her a sense of cathartic pleasure and poetic justice. Abusive guardians killed by the one they swore to look after actually sounded like a good story. The perfect victims for the perfect murder.

Now, to hide the perfect evidence...

Cristina snuck away and retrieved the following items: a chainsaw, two pairs of bags (one burlap, the other plastic), a mop, a bucket of water, a bottle of bleach, and a few towels. She already donned her father's navy blue work overalls when he was younger, a pair of leather gloves, and two plastic bags wrapped around her shoes, so the first part was checked off her list. She stuffed the burlap bags into the plastic ones so no blood would leak through before checking if the chainsaw's gas tank was filled and going to work on her dead parents, lopping off their limbs and tossing them into the double bags with a nonchalant (almost businesslike) demeanor. Setting them aside to deal with the rest of the mess, she popped open the bottle of bleach and poured it into the bucket of water, but stopped herself before she could get on with it. That fluttering sensation came back full force and ten times stronger than before. The sight of just her parents' blood began to ( _What was the word?_ ) arouse her and fill her with excitement. It was undoubtedly a dirty thought, one that she wanted to fulfill.

So, against her better judgment, Cristina began to remove her clothing until she was completely bare and in the flesh. With her facing the backdoor, she began to sit and lay down on the puddle, shuddering in agitation as the feeling of blood melted into her skin. Gasping for air, she observed her petite body from head to toe, noticing her blossoming bosoms rather quickly. Raising her stainless hands, she began to fiddle with them, eliciting pleasured moans through her gritted teeth. A few minutes passed before she was forced to stop herself when a crazy, stupid idea of hers came to mind. Dipping her hands into the carnage, she fiddled with her breasts again, this time staining them with the slaughter of her parents. Her arousal drastically increased and she repeated the process throughout her entire body, moving on to her lady parts. All the while, moans and groans echoed all over the once silent house, only returning to its former glory when the youngest occupant reached her insatiable climax. 

Heavily breathing for air, Cristina was utterly drenched in the blood of her mother and father, coming to terms with her first ( _What was the word again?_ ) orgasm. Wiping some away from her eyes in order to regain some semblance of vision, she slowly stood up and proceeded to clean up an even bigger mess than before, not the least of which was her own blood-soaked body. Dumping the bloody water into the sink and tossing the mop into the trash bin, she slipped on her trash bag shoes and headed upstairs for a shower. Sighing in relief as the warm water rained over her, she grabbed the body wash and began to cleanse herself of the blood stains she obtained as a result of her murder. She dried herself and got dressed when she was finished, heading back downstairs to get rid of the bagged bodies. Thank God that, aside from the fact that Garbage Day was tomorrow, her house was located quite literally in the middle of nowhere.

Watching a genre movie marathon ten o'clock at nighttime while chowing down on junk food wasn't usually a best way to spend a Saturday, but Cristina did just that. As she watched a particular coming-of-age movie, the clothing choices worn by the female protagonist caught her eye. It was a pink dress with a white Peter Pan collar, matching cuffs, black-and-white saddle shoes, and a purple beret. They complemented the girl's already beautiful appearance and gave off a 1960s vibe. Suddenly, another crazy, stupid idea popped up in that little mind of hers. Recovering her parents' wallets and pulling out $10,000 in cash acquired from drug stealing, she tucked the rolled-up stack into her pocket and began formulating a plan...


End file.
